


Cuando el sol quema

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dr. Frederick Chilton, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mucha sangre, pero tiene ciertos fetiches con ello, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: El calor hace a Frederick sangrar.La sangre hace que Hannibal se excite.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cuando el sol quema

**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfrutes este smut, cualquier error díganmelo.   
> ¡Mil gracias!

Una inusual ola de calor azotó Baltimore,  _ en medio del cálido otoño _ , la cellisca desapareció de un día para otro y los vientos se calmaron siendo reemplazados por el sofocante aire seco.

—No soporto este maldito clima—se quejó Chilton tomando un largo trago de agua fresca.

Hannibal se acercó a él rodeándolo por la espalda, ambos se encontraban en la enorme cocina de Lecter.

—Aquí el calor no se siente.

—Creeme que yo si lo siento, soy muy susceptible con eso.—Chilton se volteó recargando su mentón en el pecho de su amante.

—¿Te pone de malas el sudor?—le preguntó Hannibal.

Frederick negó con su cabeza y dijo—mi nariz es sensible con ello. Literal con solo salir de casa, unos minutos del insoportable sol y sangro de inmediato.

—Las hemorragias nasales son totalmente normales—dijo Hannibal.

Separándose de Lecter, Chilton se cruzó de brazos diciendo—lo mio no es normal. Desde que tengo memoria esto me pasa, en Cuba, de niño recuerdo que no podía dormir sin una toalla debajo de mi porque de no ser así mis almohadas y colcha amanecian con una enorme mancha de sangre seca. Cambie más de diez veces esas malditas fundas por años. Por eso cuando vine a América pedí mudarme a un lugar frío. 

_ Aquella imagen le hizo pensar a Hannibal escenarios entusiastas de carmín, Lecter mentiría si dijera que nunca fantaseaba con cortar a su amado Chilton, pero sabía que Frederick nunca se prestaría para ello. Hannibal tuvo una idea, si Chilton no exageraba con lo que contaba, tal vez y podría hacerlo sangran con tan solo bajar la temperatura.  _

—Esta bien—se limitó a decir Lecter.—Me alegra que hayas encontrado una posible solución. Vamos a comer.

Después de la cena los dos estuvieron trabajando en lo que se suponía era un libro, Chilton escribía en la sala y Hannibal dictaba, pero de momento Hannibal se disculpó y fue hasta el sótano donde tenía la corriente de la calefacción,  _ era hora de poner en marcha su cometido _ , y sin problemas simplemente apagó el radiador y regresó a lado de su pareja.

En el lapso del resto de la tarde Frederick estuvo incómodo todo el tiempo, fue quitándose el saco, luego el chaleco hasta quedar en camisa.

—¿No tienes calor?—Le preguntó Chilton abochornado, seguían en la sala y poco a poco los dos sudaban, mas Lecter sabía disimularlo.

—Para nada, ¿quieres una copa de vino?—dijo su amante levantandose del sofa. 

Frederick asintió suspirando.

Hannibal regresó con dos copas de vino rosado, con sutileza le dio una a Chilton, éste la tomó de inmediato.

—Gracias cariño—dijo tomando rápidamente de ella.

Y justo en ese instante, un espeso hilo de sangre salió de la nariz de Chilton, gota tras gota cayó sobre el vino. Asustado, Frederick dejó de lado la copa y se cubrió con ambas manos el mentón y parte de la boca donde ya tenía empapado. La sangre fue hipnótica para Hannibal, su amante no mintió, era inusual la cantidad de sangre que salía y cuán rápido iba. 

—¡Hannibal!—Le gritó Frederick llamando su atención,  _ sus labios se abrían y diminutas gotas saltaban _ .—Traeme un paño o papel, no sé, pero rapido por favor. 

Hannibal se quedó quieto, lo observó un segundo y dio un paso hasta estar tan cerca de Chilton que podía oler  _ el metal  _ en la sangre.

—Amor, por favor, no quiero hacer un desastre en la alfombra—pidió Frederick casi ahogándose, sus dedos se movían temblorosos, eso provocó que la sangre se deslizara hasta su cuello y camisa pulcramente blanca. 

Repentinamente Lecter apartó una mano de Chilton sosteniéndolo fuertemente, ambas manos se apretaron resbalosas de sangre. 

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?—Gritó Chilton respirando fuertemente. 

Todo su mentón estaba  _ bañado  _ de un granate brillante, la luz tenue de la sala se perdía en el rojo que prontamente empapó el diván y moqueta. 

—Estas tan caliente—le dijo Hannibal tomándolo de la barbilla,  _ la sangre ahora fluyó por sus dedos _ , sin hacerse esperar lo besó. Hannibal lamia los labios de Chilton probando el hierro en la sangre aún cálida y salada, siguió con fuertes mordidas hasta que soltó el agarre de Frederick para tomarlo completamente por la cintura levantando ligeramente del suelo. El rostro de Frederick era total confusión, pero se perdió en la pasión de su amante, Chilton encajó sus dedos en la chaqueta de Hannibal sin importarle ensuciarlo.

—Ahh, Hanni-...—Los gemidos de Chilton no podían escapar de la voraz boca de Lecter, su lengua luchaba con la de Frederick tomando fácilmente el control. La saliva escurría de un color bermellón por la sangre. 

—Alto, ahh, Hannibal—habló su amado Chilton en un jadeo, su labios rozaban con los de su pareja, ambas narices se tocaban entre si respirando el aliento del otro.—¿Te gusta esto? La sangre… 

Lecter tragó ruidosamente, no quería hablar, pero los tiernos ojos de Frederick lo derretian, se miraba tan vulnerable y eso lo excitaba sin control.

—Yo también tengo gustos excéntricos.—Dijo Chilton dándole un casto beso.

—Quizá—respondió en seco Hannibal.—Deseo hundirte en rubis, cogerte hasta que la sangre se seque en ti y se agriete como el mármol. Quiero cortarte y abrirte las heridas, anhelo que llores en mi hombro y sentir como el calor desaparece de ti lentamente. 

La respiración de Chilton se cortó, sus rodillas se sacudieron de emoción y, sin saber, un pánico creció en su estómago.

—Me tienes manso, Hannibal. De besos y abrazos, si tuvieras fuego en la boca aceptaría todo de ti. 

Ninguno habló, simplemente Chilton dio consentimiento en silencio besando de nuevo a su sensual amante.

Hannibal lo envolvió en un abrazo, entre tropiezos Lecter recostó a Chilton en el diván,  _ cientos de manchas de sangre fresca sobresalen de él _ . Frederick se quitó con emoción la ropa mientras contemplaba a Lecter desvestirse. 

Hannibal se recostó encima de él quedando entre las piernas abiertas de Chilton, el pene de Hannibal era extremadamente duro, su glande roja y venas marcadas.

Su amante comenzó a tocarlo envolviendo su mano fría de sangre en el miembro de Chilton.

—¡Ahh!—Con gemidos roncos Frederick invitaba a Hannibal a seguir. 

Las manos de Hannibal eran grandes, con elegantes dedos largos cubrían casi todo el pene de Chilton, con su pulgar le daba vueltas en la glande esparciendo el poco semen que Frederick empezaba a retener. 

—Hannibal…Ahhh.

Con calma recorría con su mano sobrante el pecho suave de Frederick, (Chilton tenia una mania con depilarse todo el cuerpo, hasta sus piernas eran como gamuza). Lento y seguro rozaba el pecho sonrosado por la poca sangre que logró traspasar la camisa, se detuvo apretando sus pezones dando como resultado más y más gemidos de Chilton.

—Cogeme ya—pidió suspirando Frederick. Su rostro contra un cojín absorbía la sangre de su rostro, el sangrado ya había parado, sin embargo, el desastre seguía ahí. 

—¿Lo quieres áspero? Puedes estar agotado, moribundo y aun asi eres una puta—dijo Hannibal tomando ambas piernas de su amante levantandolo hasta que sus propias rodillas estaban debajo de los muslos de Chilton.

—Si… Rompeme Hannibal, has lo que quieras conmigo pero cogeme fuerte.—Gimió Frederick impaciente.

Hannibal escupió en su mano acariciando su pene lentamente esparciendo la inútil “ _ lubricación _ ”.

—No te mereces ni un dedo de preparación—dijo con voz ronca,  _ aquella que hacía sacudir a Chilton cada que le susurraba al oído.  _

Colocando la punta de su miembro en la ansiosa _entrada_ que se contraia de excitación Lecter penetró con fuerza a su pareja robándole el aliento. Chilton ahogó un grito de dolor, sutiles respiraciones vinieron después pero Lecter no lo dejó recuperarse del ardiente pesar.

—¡Joder! Ahh, Hannibal—sollozaba Frederick cubriéndose con su mano el rostro esparciendo la poca sangre que seguía relente hasta su frente y pómulos. 

Con intensos gruñidos de placer, Hannibal no paraba de arremeter contra Frederick, estaba perdido en la dicha que el apretado culo de su amado le daba, las quejas de Chilton,  _ más de dolor que de placer,  _ le erizaban la piel con gozo.

—¿Más? ¿Quieres más pequeña zorra?—Decía entre cortado Lecter, suspiros que agitaban a Chilton.

—¡Si! ¡Si!…

Con una engreída sonrisa el vaivén se tornó a un ritmo lento, Hannibal salía del irritado ano de Frederick casi completamente para después entrar nuevamente con firmeza tocando el punto dulce que hacía vibrar a Chilton. La manos de Frederick se aferraban a los costados del sofá, su pene se agitaba duro y brillante de la corona por falta de atención, _pero venirse con solo los golpes en su próstata era su orgasmo favorito._

—Hannibal, dame más duro… Por favor, parteme con tu verga—pidió Chilton apretando a su amente a propósito, se movia en circulos dando un erótico baile para Lecter. 

—Yo decidiré eso—Dijo Hannibal marcando su agarre en las caderas de Frederick, sus uñas se hundían dejando marcas y posiblemente magulladuras. 

Volvió a sus feroces penetradas haciendo aullar a Chilton, su amante era casi demasiado vocal en el sexo, pero a Lecter le gustaba ese entusiasmo. Frederick soltaba maldición tras maldición, sentía imposiblemente que Hannibal lo abría cada vez más. El compás se hizo hipnótico, las pesadas bolas de Hannibal chocaban contra el gordo trasero de Chilton haciendo obscenos sonidos en la sala. 

A diferencia de Chilton, Lecter solo gruñia y pronunciaba indecencias rebajando a su amante, era grosero y petulante como nunca lo fue fuera de la intimidad, sin embargo, sorprendió a Frederick dando un grito que lo asustó de lo gutural que sonó.

—¿Hannibal?—Preguntó angustiado Frederick recargándose en sus codos para una mejor vista.

El rostro de Lecter se frunció en lo que parecía dolor, aparentando su labio hasta dejarlo blanco se había dejado de mover. 

—Amor… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué…qué pasó?—El silencio de su pareja le preocupó aún más. 

Lecter dio un suspiro pesado, lentamente salió de Frederick, al instante Chilton gimió por la pérdida pero también de horror al ver sangre en el pene de Hannibal. 

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?—Gritó Chilton mirando con grandes ojos a sus amante. 

—Estabas muy apretado—respondió Hannibal tratando de bromear pero Frederick no veía la gracia, estaba casi temblando.

—Lecter—le dijo como advertencia su amado. 

—Mi frenillo se desgarró.

Una bocanada de aire quedó atrapada en la garganta de Chilton, no conocía el dolor de tal herida pero sabía que era espantosa. Pero lo sorprendente fue que a Hannibal parecía no impórtale, su pene seguía firmemente erecto. 

—Ponte en cuatro—le dijo Lecter respirando pesadamente.

—¿Eh? ¡No! Hannibal, cariño tenemos que ir al hospital o...—Las apresuradas palabras de Chilton fueron cortadas por Lecter quien lo tomó fuertemente de su miembro. 

—No me hagas repetirlo, quiero que te pongas como la perra necesitada de verga que eres y sigas moviéndote.—Todo eso mientras agitaba el pene de Chilton dándole espasmos de placer. 

Frederick estaba con las ansias en su boca, no quería lastimar a Lecter o tomar alguna infeccion, miles de consecuencias pasaban por su mente, no obstante Hannibal lo tocaba con tanto placer, y ya había hecho un desastre con él. 

_ Con un poco más de sangre no pasaría nada, _ pensó. 

Rápidamente se volteó quedando con el culo al aire, su pecho se movía impaciente con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Ya? O tu pene de juguete se rompió—le dijo Frederick riendo.

Hannibal gruñó dándole una nalgada, el aliento de Chilton se detuvo, un delicioso picor recorrió su trasero haciéndolo rojo. Lecter se tocó tentativo la punta de su miembro, tembló de dolor al acariciar el cuero de su frenillo rasgado, la glande estaba empapada de  _ carmesí  _ y seguía goteando. 

Tomó las caderas de Frederick alineando su verga contra el ano de él, arremetió dando un quejido que se perdió entre más estocadas. Frederick se sintió caliente, literal, podía sentir las sangre chorrear de su entrada y el sonido mojado que creaba, no era una lubricación pero aquel ardor que recorría hasta sus piernas servía para desplazar con más facilidad el gran pene de su amante. Hannibal se recostó sobre Frederick, su pecho contra la espalda de su pareja se resbalaba por el sudor, gemidos entrecortados por todas partes. 

—¡Ah! Hannibal… Más, más duro.—Pedía Frederick con el rostro de puro placer, era una lástima que Lecter no pudiera verlo, sin embargo, sabía que Frederick era todo saliva y suspiros.

—Maldita zorra sucia, ¿qué diría la gente al verte así? Lleno de verga y sangre—respondió en un suspiro tomando por debajo de los brazos a Frederick, sus manos descansando en los hombros de su amante.

El pene de Hannibal estaba profundamente dentro de Chilton, con cada pequeño desliz tocaba su próstata. Ambos sentían el orgasmo llegar.

—Hann…-Hannibal ahh—Frederick estaba por venirse, enterró su rostro entre el diván amortiguando sonoros gritos. 

Hannibal volvió a levantarse, dejó la espalda de Chilton descansar, con tan solo tres estocadas hizo llegar el orgasmo de su amante, con largos chorros de semen Frederick manchó su pecho y el sofá. Los placenteros espasmos de su pareja hicieron su apretar mayor envolviendo con calor el pene de Hannibal dándole un perfecto clímax llenando de espeso semen el culo de Frederick. Lecter salió con cuidado del ano de Chilton, rojo y maltrado tardó en cerrarse goteando una mezcla de semen y sangre dándole un color rosáceo. 

El cuerpo de Frederick se desparramó en el diván, se recostó de lado mirando con una tonta sonrisa a Lecter. 

—Entonces… ¿Te excitas cuando el sol quema?—Preguntó Chilton observando a su amante sentado extendido en la orilla del sofá. Su pene seguía lleno de sangre y semen. 

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad que no me considero buena en el "porno", pero tenia que escribirlo ya que esto esta inspirado en un problema real que tengo XD, es enserio que con el calor o repentino cambio de clima empiezo a sangrar. No importa donde, y es incontrolable!! 
> 
> Un amen por el frenillo de Hannibal UnU (gracias a mi buen Luis por darme la idea).


End file.
